Xephyna
"What do I want in return for healing you? Just you to go help somebody else out of the goodness of your heart." Overview Xephyna is a zebra who has taken on the role of director of the Cliffside medical facilities. She exhibits altruism, though is not afraid of baring her teeth in a dangerous situation. Her medical knowledge is more than sufficient to treat both medical patients and trauma patients with minimal difficulty. Despite initial bias against her species, even from herself, Xephyna has become generally accepted in the town of Little Cliffside and its surrounding areas. Early days in Cliffside Xephyna's initial encounters in Cliffside were usually benign at best, bringing her to conceal herself in every way possible. Before too long, every square inch of her coat was covered. She expressed discontent on the occasions she was forced to reveal herself. Early on in her arrival, Xephyna applied for work at the medical center in Cliffside, then known as the Psychoshy Medical Center. After being hired, Xephyna's first move was to brush up on modern medicine with textbooks and manuals the clinic stocked. Time spent in the Legion Xephyna was initially a scout medic with the Legion. She developed her stealth, marksmanship, and other combat skills here alongside her basic medical skills. During field operations, Xephyna was kept away from the action. She rarely had opportunities to fire her weapon, even then only in self defense. Most of her duties consisted of front line medical care. Not seeing a single live pony brought to her for care, and the ones she found being taken from her, Xephyna understood something was not right. Soon after returning to her village, Xephyna formed a plan. Stealing as much as she could from her soon to be former comrades, she slipped out and deserted. Among the things she stole were a couple of her old weapons, armour, and a significant amount of zebra gold. Medical skills Xephyna has learned and now practices many different medical procedures from disciplines from basic first aid, to advanced nursing. Her time in the Legion has taught her a number of herbal remedies, and ways to create medicine from natural sources. A number of supplies are carried on her whenever she's outside of the clinic, ranging from dressings to intraveneous fluids and battlefield medications. Xephyna enjoys her work, and embraces all aspects of it. While she is a good doctor, she understands she still has lots to learn. Present day Xephyna met a former clinic worker known as Second Chance, who she grew close with after she helped Chance discover her real name. The two continued growing closer to one another and spending time together. Chance eventually convinced Xephyna to unveil herself in public, letting all see who she truly was. Soon after, the clinic was attacked by rogue alicorns, ending in the destruction of the once mighty fortress. Xephyna and many others were evacuated before the building collapsed. Today, Xephyna is continuing her medical work from the MASH set up after the clinic's destruction. Though supplies have been less common, and many good ponies were lost, she continues her work as best she can. Category:Characters